Typhoon
by yaoipriestess
Summary: "It all started when i was a teenager, i thought i could have lived a quiet and normal adolescesse but i guess it just wasn't meant to be" This is the confession of Kaori , Aomine broke her heart and kise was there to fix it, but as time goes one this love triangle takes a lot of unexpected turns...Oh warning, there is a yaoi couple Sorry for the crapy summary, not really my thing
1. Wedding

Diary

14 November 2015

"It all started when i was a teenager, i thought i could have lived a quiet and normal adolescesse but i guess it just wasn't meant to be.  
I had a wonderful childhood with loving parents and grandparents, we were not rich or poor economicly speaking, but we shared a lot of knowledge, both my parents were teachers, my mom an english and german teacher and my dad an art teacher althought his goal was to only paint for art, not for money, so he also teached to provide for our family. I spent a lot of summer vactions with my grandparents who were not as educated. They lived in a little village where i would play in the house, in the farm and in our woods.  
But i digress, when i was in highschool i was at Teiko Junior High School, it was a great school with lots of clubs which it did not make my life esier, i always had to settle for just one, when i liked pretty much everything.  
During my teens i was a little too layed back compared to my life later at University, i passed my tests was an average student but i was really a Happy cheerfull person, always positive, with others at least, funny and kind, which made my social life really active, i had lots of friends but just a few best friends, i never had problems with being relaxed in the presence of the oposite sex, or so i thought, cause once you hit puberty your mind starts to wonder, your Body changes and blah blah blah you get the picture.  
I was in the same class as Shogo Haizaki and that's how i found out about the Basketball club, wasn't really interested in it but after seeing the "generation of miracles" play i have to admit they draw you in.  
Haizaki was not a kind or pleasent person so neither me or my friends had any conections with him, it was just known through out the school who he was.  
Okay okay, lets hurry up and get to the point, On my third years i made the mistake of going to one of the school's basketball games. "

Present day

-Huney! Are you ready? We are going to be late! Kurokochi will never forgive-me! – said kise in a hurried tone entering our bedroom  
\- Okay okay im ready! I think Momoi would kill us first, to be honest... – i got up from the chair, and put the pen down on top of my diary.  
\- Lets go , lets go! – kise was giving the final touch to his perfect hair in front of the mirror and fixing his bowtie  
He looks at me, his eyes wide open while smiling  
-Oh Kaori i can never get used to your beauty, u look so lovely! – He made me blush, as usual, he came closer and kissed me  
-Thank you kise, you look much better then me in that suit, i have to be carefull with the other girls! – i laughed with him  
\- I could answer to that but i don't want to be late! It's their big day! – Kise and i left the house, we looked like the perfect red caret couple, kise with his beige suit and i with a gorgeous long dark blue navy dress , just like a greek goddess.

...

Already in the car while our driver led us to the place where the wedding would be i sighed.  
\- Are you going to be okay? With him there? – kise asked while he grabbed my hand worried  
\- Of course i will , it was ages ago ! im fine really, stop being insecure kise, i love you, he is just a friend, our friend , lets Forget, i want to Forget... – i give him a little kiss.  
\- I love you too i can't imagine my life now without you Kaori, im sorry sometimes i get insecure, i guess you are right, its all in the past .

...  
At the reception  
...

Kuroko and Momoi were having a western style wedding, Momoi was glowing in her day, her white princess dress fitted perfectly in her, Kuroko was actualy smiling all the time, their relationship has been flawless and i was so proud of them.  
In the garden momoi was surrounded by her girlfriends from work and as soon as our eyes met we started screaming and running towards each other and had a big hug  
-Congradulations! Oh my gosh im so happy for you! – i said with watery eyes  
\- Thank you thank you kaori! No tear no tears our make it, oh my god i still think im dreaming! – she gave me another hug.

Meanwhile while we were catching up kise was cheerfully waiting for his turn to congradulating momoi when ...  
-Wow they really missed eachother ! – kuroko said i his polite quiet voice  
-AAAH! Kurokochi! Everyfuckingtime! – he said holding his chest  
-eheh never gets old does it? – kuroko smiled  
-GoD! Kurokochi! Congradulations! – he hugged him which made kuroko not so happy  
\- Hai hai enough ! thank you so much Kise-kun , i really am living a dream! – he confessed.  
-Time goes by so fast does it not? – they her akashi's voice close and when they turned all of the old team was present.  
\- You guys! Finally! – said kise and kuroko at the same time  
-Congradulations Kuroko! – they all said with smiles on their faces  
-AHOMINE! – they heard Momoi scream, he flinched  
-WHY DID YOU NOT COME TO THE CEREMONY? – she was face to face now  
\- EEH? Church is boring i still came here though! – he said  
-U know what? I can't be mad today! We missed you , you idiot! - she was hugged by Aomine and he said i quite congradulations during the hug.  
-Come on guys canapés are served! Dig in! – she announced  
-Food! I was starving! – Murasakibara was starting to drool  
-Atsushi, be polite please , it's a wedding! – Himura said while putting an arm in front of him  
\- haaaai , give me a kiss then! – he demanded  
-Gosh! – himuro pulled him from his tied and kissed his husband  
-You guys are sooo cute! Oh my god im freaking out here, my yaoi perversions comming through! – i said while coming closer and holding kise's harm  
-Kaori! Its been so long ! how have you guys been? – Kagami asked  
-Oh you know traveling here and there, working, but we are just fine!  
Aomine gives us a glare, empty but intense, i know that look, but he quickly acted normal  
-That's right we have been very lucky in our buisness, beeing famous these days! – he bragged in an inocente way  
-I remember the first movie you guys did together , quite risque! – kagami said – a lot has happened since then ! we are getting old...  
-Let's not think about the past , lets just enjoy today! –Midorima interviened  
-Right you are, oh look champgne ! – Akashi pointed out  
We all got a glass  
-Cheers! – the leader raised the glass  
-Cheeers! – we all drank

Later

-Im sooo fuulll! – Kagami sat back with his hands on his stomach  
-Already? I can't stop eating this food is delicious, almost as good as mine! – Murasakibara said  
-You monster! I think i need a break from food- taiga was at his limit  
-Atsushi dont eat more, you'll get sick, save yourself for the cake! - Himuro asked  
\- Yes wife! – he joked provoking him  
-MURASAKIBARA! SO HELP ME GOD! I WILL... – he stood up pissed while taiga held him  
-Hai hai sorry sorry! Ill stop eating! – he pulled him close holding him  
-You stupid giant! – he calmed down  
-NEEEE midorima-chi... i think you should find a girlfriend! Like tonight! – said kise a little tipsy  
-Kise will you ever grow up? – he sounded a little outo f patience  
-HEEh? What about you? With your lucky charm of the day ? – touche kise  
-hm.. hmm that is a different ... oh shut up kise! – he blushed  
-Ahah the top surgeon of Japan blushing, now this is a sight for sore eyes! – akashi was deeply amused  
-Aomine whats wrong? You are so quiet? – Kagami asked  
-me? I .. I have nothing to say, im just sleepy ... i'll be back – he got up  
-Are you sure? You did have a lot to drink! – his friend was worried  
-You know me , i'll be fine, i just need a nap.- he walked outside of the mansion

The reception was beautifull, the waltz, the cake the fireworks, the dance party, everyone was full of joy, i started feeling hot, with all the dancing and the drinks were affecting me, kise was beggining to sober up and joined the rest of the guys from the past days, who were having a chat.  
-Babe im going outside its a little hot in here, going to get some air okay? – i said waving my hands at my face trying to cool down  
-Sure , do you want me to go with you? Should i be worried? – he caressed my face  
-No no im fine, just have fun with the guys, i'll be right back okay? – i kissed him  
-Okay !

I left , as soon as i got outside the fresh air felt like a miracle, i looked around and everyone seemed to be either gone or inside.  
I looked at the sofas, in the garden, didnt think twice and decided to lay down.  
As soon as i sit down, distracted with the moon and the stars i feel something warm in my but, defenitly not a couch!  
-AHH! IM SO SORRY! – I gasped getting up , as i look down  
-Hey im not a couch! – he woke up pissed  
-DAIKI! – my heart skipped a beat  
-KAORI! – he said at the same time  
-I dont think kise will be happy with you sitting on my lap! – he joked  
-Don't be stupid, it was an accident!  
-Was it? I dont think it was eheh – his attitude anoyed me  
-If your not going to be an adult about it , fine! Excuse me! – i turned starting to leave  
-NO! Whait! , sit down – he grabbed my hand  
-Why should i? – oh man these drinks ...  
-Lets talk , its been so long.. – he was still holding my hand  
-Fine, fine, so... who are you and kagami? NBA players, i've heard – i sat down while he freed me  
-Hm.. – he smiled – yeah , who would have thought that we would be best friends ! – he was tense  
-Yeah , its good ... – all the memories surface , curse these drinks  
-Why did you call me daiki? – he looked at me with puppy eyes, eyes that chocked me  
-I ... hm.. its your name right? – i blushed with the memories of me and him, deeply in love whispering his name in pleasure  
-You haven't called me that in years... – he got closer  
-Yeah... its ... yeah years... how is your wife? – i smiled, He steped back  
-How is kise ? – he provoked  
-He missed you and the guys... - i was interrupted  
-Too bad he fucked up our friendship – he sounded angry  
-Aomine! You know what ? if you are so blind that you cant see the truth i don't care anymore, he didn't do anything to you , im out of here, its no use with you! – i screamed  
-You don't care? You don't care? You guys stabed me from the back ! my best friends, and when i was going to ... – he looked at me with puppy eyes again  
-Going to what Aomine? Huh? You have no idea what we've been through... – i was so angry, my emtions were all mixed up  
-Never mind ! you, you are the one with no idea ...im just glad i learned the truth sooner then later, liars! I wish kise was dead! And i will never forgive you! – i snapped , i couldnt take it anymore , i slapped him, as hard as i could,  
-SHUT UP! - my blood was boiling.  
He looked furious , he grabbed my hand hard, to the point of hurting  
-Let go of me! - i tried to keep it down not to cause a scandal  
-Or what? You'll slap me again? – he asked still furious  
-Im seriously thinking about it! – i raided my hand  
-Do it! . he teased, i started crying, it was too much, all the emotions locked so deep started to to come up, and all that surpressed pain...  
As i started to try and slap him with the other hand he grabed it and kissed me, i opened my eyes in shock, his eyes were closed, he meant that kiss, he turned and placed me underneath him in that couch, my vision was going foggy  
-Aomine what do you think your doing? – i whispered in a plead for a miracle to make him stop  
-shhh dont want to be caught do you? – he silenced me with hand, i tried to speak but no use – do you still love being touched on your neck? – i shivered just thinking about it  
-Please don't! – i managed to speak while he released my mouth , with his hand he traced my leg while kissing me again but this time he tried to deepen the kiss, forcing his tong into my mouth, i surrendered and kissed him back for a short while , he stopped and licked my neck giving it a little nibble  
Some part of me gave me strenght and pushed him back  
-stop! Stop this! We can't! You are married, im with kise, we are drunk and i am NOT falling for this again! – i sat down keeping my distance  
Aomine was silent for a second, he squeezed his fists as if cursing himslef for being so weak to let temptation get the best of him.  
-your right! I can't let this happen again! – "she is a liar! Aomine he is a liar!" he told himslef  
-Im gonna go... – i started to walk back in but i stoped – Hey listen ... you might not believe me, or him, but i really did love you... daiki... by – i finished and walked inside still upset, what i feared the most happened , my feeling for me him did not die after all.  
"what? No way... dont believe her! Daiki dont! " he thought " Maybe "

Thanks for reading guys. i hope you liked it and please leave a comment wit your opion :)


	2. First Love

While the reception was still going on i remained "normal" kise noticed immediately, but i begged not to ask for now, and so he did.  
As we said our goodbyes to the group and left for our car kise trapped me between his arms against the car  
-Okay koari ... what the hell happened ? care to explain? – he looked at me dead serious  
-Aomine... he kissed me – i whispered looking down  
-WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? – he bursted  
-while i was outside ... im so sorry kise i ... i don't know what to say? I don't even know why he did it! – i felt tears building in my eyes  
\- IM GOING TO KILL HIM! – as he turned i grabbed his arm and begged  
-NO kise please, leave him, its not worth it please lets just go , please – i said crying  
Kise punched our car to control his anger and then hugged me tight  
-That bastard! He can't ! i won't let him destroy our lives! I won't! - he hogged me tighter - don't cry huney please, forget this ! – he was feeling my pain  
-Kise im so sorry... i didn't want this but i... i... i still get affected by him... why , WHY? – the tears kept falling  
Kise got a little sharp tingle on his gut – Im so sorry kis- He stopped me with a deep passionate kiss making me stop crying, just like before, just like in that time back in high school  
I was running out of breath and kise just wouldn't stop so a backed my head a little backwards  
-Kise wait ! – i tried to catch my breath – i can't breath – he stopped me again with another deep kiss and then stopped  
-I made you a promise a long time ago , i promised you that i would make you forget him , and that i would never let you go ! so i wont! EVER! – he kissed me again and grabbed my back bringing us even closer, i could feel his erection rubbing my waist.  
-Not here kise, lets go home! – i asked  
-I can't wait! Lets do it here! Now, oh kaori i love you so much! – he opened the door of the backseat and pushed me inside, closing it after getting in, he devoured my neck while he rubbed his leg between my legs .  
Thank god the car had smoked windows  
-Whats gotten into you kise? – i whispered  
-You! – he whispered in my ear  
After that for the first time in a long time we had intense rough sex, our emotions and frustrations combined into one .

Diary

16 November 2015

"So here i am again, let me keep going with my story, once winter day of my second year i overslept and rushed into class , on my way over to my classroom and after breaking like 5 rules, like, running in the halls, being late, improper uniform wearing, etc i bumped into Kise Ryouta , like really bumped made us both fell, i barely looked at his face at that time i just said – im so sorry i gotta go! – and like a typhoon i got up and ran making the papers that he dropped fly  
-HEEEY!- i still heard him complain something else  
I got to my class barely, just barely on time out of breath  
-KAORI! – said my best friend Hikari at that time – come over here quick sensei is coming! – i noded and sat down but just before that i accidently step on Haizaki's bag  
-HEY YOU! ARE YOU BLIND? – he got up in a scary way facing me  
-Im so sorry i didn't see it , it won't happen again – i sat down  
-Change your glasses you dork! – now i was pissed and as soon as i opened my mouth the teacher came  
\- Okay okay settle down children lets begin history of japan! - we all sat down and so the class began.  
I did get the feeling that haizaki wasn't done, and i was right, ooh you'll see what happened.  
In that same day during club activities, luckily i had that day off, teacher got sick blah blah, Hikari asked me to go and watch the soccer practice, apparently the girls were going crazy about this guy, this genius, this amazing good looking guy in our school.  
As the practice started it was clear as water, he really was a genius, a shining star no one could deny that, the fanbase was crazy the girls were cheering so hard that it was actually disturbing practice, but nothing was done about that.  
After practice girls were gathering around him for pictures autographs chatting all that jazz they soon went away so I told hikari for us to go home, she kind of wanted to stay but she came anyways, as we were living kise looked at us and yelled – heeeey! You! – we turned a little scared  
-YOU ! TYPHOON GIRL! YOU WITH THE LIGHT BROWN HAIR! – hikari looked at me with surprised eyes – Ne kaori what did u do? Why is kise ryota screaming at you? – she asked in disbelief  
-I have no idea, should i run? I don't even know him! – i was kind of frozen  
He came running towards us  
-You miss... owe me new copies and an apology! – a click on my mind gave me light  
-OH! YOU! IM SO SORRY ! - i bowed  
-What did you do kaori? – hikari asked  
-She ran me over and made all my copies dirty ! – he then smiled  
\- really sorry about that i was running late and i didn't see you and... how much were the copies? I'll pay ! – i bowed again  
-It's okay you don't have to, i forgive you, just be careful next time ... sooo what are you guys doing here ? – he asked  
-Oh hmmm she wanted to see you ... – i gasped and looked at her , oh shit my big mouth, she was blushed and angry  
-Yeah yeah what she means is i wanted to see the soccer's team new player thats all – she smiled, nice save i thought  
-Oh great, im kise ryouta , nice to meet you – he bowed  
-I am hikari Fujiwara and this is my best friend Kaori Minamoto  
-Nice to meet you – i bowed yet again – we actually have homework to do so we'll be going  
the conversation went on for a while on kise's request, i found out that we had a lot in common , we were both crazy , we love laughing he quickly became a great friend, fun to have around.  
I first met Aomine in a dangerous situation, remember haizaki , yeah while i was on school duty to clean the classroom, as i was taking the trash out he saw me and rushed to making me trip on his foot, i fell hard and scraped my skin  
-Look who we have here, is the dork ! – while i was on the floor i could only see his feet , he dropped his bag right in front of my nose – its still dirty, lick it! – he demanded  
-What? No! – i got up as fast as i could and kicked his bag to the side  
-HUH? HOW DARE YOU? – he pushed me making me fall again and revealing too much of whats underneath my skirt.  
-OH! Nice view dork! Is that an invitation? – he smiled in a creepy way  
-GET THE FUCK WAY FROM ME! – i was mortified  
Aomine passing came to the rescue  
-HAIZAKI! LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE! – he demanded standing now between us  
\- whatever daiki i was done anyway... pfff- he walked away still smiling  
-Are you okay? – he offered his hand to get me up while smiling  
-thanks... – i got up with his help  
\- that guy never learns... anyway im late for practice, will you be okay?  
-I'll be fine ... thanks- and he left, leaving me speechless  
He appeared in my time of need, like a knight in shining armor, he got me complety disarmed, his dark blue hair, his smile, his dark skin, his kind attitude... Cupid shot me, maybe i wasn't expecting love so soon, maybe i wasn't looking for it but it did, this boy just saved me from a bully.  
I didn't even know his name, and i wouldn't see him for a while, as a silly teen inlove my head wondered with the questions, did he think about me too? Will i meet him again?  
Moving on...  
Hikari had a huuuuge crush on kise, me i just saw him as a friend, we got closer and closer and hang out a lot, the 3 of us.  
Later on we met kuroko from the basketball team while he was training kise on his transition to basketball , kuroko was the quiet type but he did have his cute moments.  
-Hey Hikari come see practice with kaori today you guys are free right? – kise asked with big expectations  
-Hmm is haizaki comming? – i shivered with thought  
-Haizaki? Yes – confirmed kise  
-I don't think im going then – Hikari held my hand  
Kise got suspicious, but he insisted and so we went, during practice Aomine shows up late , i was shocked to see him, i couldn't help it i got up like lightning  
-OH MY GOD! – i gasped  
-Huh? Whats wrong kaori? – she was so distracted by kise  
-Who ... who is that ? – i couldn't take my eyes of him  
-Aomine Daiki? He is the Ace of the team, or so they say! But why? – she looked at me surprised  
-It's him , he is the one who saved me Hikari... – i sat down quickly realizing my position  
-Oh you could have said it sooner , you scared me ... wait... wait ... you like him? – she looked at me  
-Maybe... – i blushed  
-Oh my gosh ... you are head over heels for him ... i never seen you interested in guys! - she clapped  
-Oh shut up , don't you dare tell him ! – i made her swear  
-I wont i wont ... i heard he likes boobs , like big boos, you have that as an advantage... –she laughed and with her  
when practice was over we waited for kise and kuroko, they came with with Aomine and Momoi, my heart was pounding  
-Hey guys let me introduce you ... – he was interrupted  
-You ! how are you has haizaki been giving you any more troubles? – he Looked surprised to see me  
-Oh hi... no no ... – i didn't know what to say... it was the first time in my life that i was speechless  
We made our introductions, and momoi was a wonderful girl, completely inlove with tetsu , she was charming caring and fun, we got along pretty well.  
We got some dinner at a ramen place and we were divided by couples on the table... Aomine was so close, my body was restless i felt hot waves every time he talked to me.  
Soon Kise realized that Aomine was looking at me with different eyes, he saw through him, Aomine and I gradually fell in love while kise was forced to hide his feeling for me.  
At that time Aomine was quite sweet and cute although we would never admit that, on one of his practices Aomine tried to pierce through Murasakibara's defenses and got knocked down, he scraped his knee pretty badly, he was bleeding, and Momoi grabbed the opportunity to give us some alone time.  
She asked me to take him to the locker room's infirmary.  
I grabbed some hydrogen peroxide, cotton and some bandages.  
He sat down in a little bench and i in a chair  
-Give me your leg, put your foot here – i pointed to my thighs- Does it hurt?  
-Nah ... nothing at all – he tried to look cool  
-Liar... – i smiled – stay still now it might sting  
I cleaned his wound and he closed is eyes for a second in pain, then just like my mother used to do i blew some fresh air into his knee, he looked at me, and that's when he realized his true feeling for me, thanks to my kindness  
I fixed my hair into the back of my ear to move out of the way and then placed a cotton square into the wound and finally the bandage. I stopped for a second only to realize that i was touching him... he was so soft.  
-Kaori? – he whispered and pulled my chin softly upwards with his finger , he looked deeply into my eyes, and then he kissed me, so softly so slowly, it was perfect.


End file.
